For years it has been the main subjects in the area of automobiles, i.e. to simplify the driving operations and to reduce the fuel consumption. Various solutions have been suggested such as automatic vehicles, semi-automatic vehicles, speed governers, manual throtle valve locking devices, and so on. But all these solutions have shortcomings. Automatic vehicles are expensive and require strict working conditions. Semi-automatic vehicles have complex structures and still require manual operation. Conventional centrifugal governers have serious problems in balancing centrifugal forces, which vary according to squared rotation speeds, with elastic forces of the governer springs which are linear functions of the displacement. Therefore, their applications are generally limited to the idling and/or maximum speed governing. Centrifugal governers could be adapted to full range operations by frequent manual adjustment of the governer springs so as to approximate their elastic forces to the centrifugal forces in each small sub-ranges. However, the control precision is not good. Manual throtle valve locking devices can reduce drivers' labor to some extent by keeping the pedal in proper positions during normal running, but they cannot change the fuel supply in response to the changes of engine loads, nor can they deal with emergencies.
Therefore, the main object of the present invention is to provide internal combustion engines with automatic control and fuel saving means, which can automatically and rationally control the fuel supply according to the real load of engines, which can be switched freely and easily between manual and automatic control modes during operation, which can improve the engine operation and lengthen their service time, and which have simple structure and high reliability.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide internal combustion engines on vehicles with automatic control and fuel saving means, which can automatically and reliably control the fuel supply and gear shifts according to real loads of the engine during normal operations, and which can save drivers' labour.